The Wolf in Me
by unorthodox yo-yo
Summary: All you did was sneak up on them! And they didn’t even see you or hear you' exclaimed Peter. 'It was like you were stalking them! It was like you were a wolf'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anything that I can write, JK can write better.**

"Say cheese, boys," said Mrs. Potter. The Marauders smiled brightly. Just before Mrs. Potter hit the button on the camera, Sirius stuck his open hands on ether side of James's head, giving him the appearance of having antlers. There was a flash then a protesting "Hey!" from James and soon the two best friends were rolling on the floor.

Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes and started to walk away with an affectionate smile on her face. Remus suddenly got an idea. He ran up to her and silently motioned to use the camera. Catching on, Mrs. Potter handed it to him. The two boys rolling on the floor didn't even notice the transaction.

Quite as a wolf stalking its prey he snuck up on Sirius and James, armed with the camera. Peter watched the racket on the floor with a confused look on his face. He looked like he wanted to join but was afraid of getting hurt.

James now had Sirius pinned down, but Sirius got his knee propped up and managed two throw James off for a moment. Absorbed in their 'battle' they hardly noticed Remus sneaking up on them with uncanny silence and skill.

James had Sirius caught in a head lock and Sirius was attempting to bite James's arm and Remus was standing over them with the camera. Flash. Click. James and Sirius let go of each other to rub their eyes.

"Where in Merlin's pants did you come from, Mate?" Sirius said blinking rapidly. Remus took a pillow from the couch and threw it at a head of shaggy black hair. He didn't see which one it was though.

"I didn't come from Merlin's pants," Remus said.

Sirius stuck out his tongue. "Could have fooled me."

"That was amazing!" Peter said. He had been pretty much silent up till that point.

"Thank you," said Sirius, taking a bow.

"Not you," Peter said. Sirius gave him one of the fakest hurt looks. "I mean you were amazing, but I wasn't talking about that," Peter stuttered. A pillow came from somewhere and hit him in the face.

"Take it easy, Peter," James said. "You don't have to tell Sirius he's amazing just to make him feel better." Sirius took a dive for James, but with James's amazing reflexes it was hard even for him.

"Alright then, Pete," said Sirius, after failing another attempt to pin James down. "Who did what that was amazing?"

"Remus. Did you see him?" All eyes turned to him.

"What?" Remus said confused.

"We didn't see you," James said with an unnatural look of respect on his face.

"Well I didn't take your cloak if that's what you're thinking," Remus said putting his hands up in defense.

"Exactly!" said Sirius. "You didn't have the invisibility cloak and we still didn't realize you were there until you were right on top of us!"

Remus was confused. "Are you saying I can turn myself invisible?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "No."

"All you did was sneak up on them! And they didn't even see you or hear you!" exclaimed Peter. "It was like you were stalking them! It was like you were a wolf-"

"I'm not a wolf!" Remus yelled. A deadened silence followed. Peter almost looked like he was going to cry.

Finally James broke the silence. "Ok, that was awkward." Sirius and James laughed and Peter made a noise that sounded like a giggle. Remus sat down on the couch and managed to force a smile.

The truth was Peter was right. He remembered he experiences during transformation, and the feelings of stalking during those times were very similar to the feeling he had had while he was sneaking up on his friends just then. The thought disturbed him. The thrill of the hunt was meant for the wolf part alone, not Remus. And especially not directed toward his friends.

"You okay, Remus?" James said. Remus looked at him. He felt like saying, _"No, James. I'm not okay. I was just hunting you and Sirius. Really hunting. And to further that, I just lied to you. The two last things I ever wanted to do."_ They didn't get it. They could tell that something was bothering him but they had no idea what.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Well I saw we continue with the meeting, Gents." He said. "James has proposed that we have an all week meeting at his house August 24th. Then we'll all go to school after that."

Remus's throat went dry. That was the week of full moon. There was no way he was going to be spending the night of full moon with friends.

"I can't make it," Remus said quietly. Sirius made a face.

"Why not? Who plans anything a week before the school holidays?" Sirius said.

"I thought you just did," Peter said.

"I mean besides me, Pete," Sirius said.

"I'm just going to Hogwarts a week early," Remus muttered almost to himself. "So I won't be able to make it."

"What!?" Sirius shouted. "You're going to school a week early? Are you out of your mind?"

"No, I just have to go early, Dumbledore asked me to," Remus said. Actually it had been the other way around. He felt safer transforming in the shrieking shack then he did in the puny little shed his family had at home.

"Why does he want you there early?" Peter asked.

Remus stared at the floor. "Um. It's top secret. I can't tell you."

"You can tell us, Rem. We can keep secrets," James goaded on.

"I'm not afraid of you telling someone, James, I'm afraid of you finding out in the first place!" Remus yelled.

James looked slightly taken aback. Sirius turned to James, rubbing his hands. He looked plainly like he was going to try to find out Remus's secret at all costs.

"Sirius!" Remus said seeing the look on his friend's face.

"What? I can keep secrets but finding other people's secrets, that's the fun part," Sirius said looking at Remus like he was some kind of gold mine.

Remus collapsed onto the couch and buried his head in the nearest pillow. How ironic that friends were the last people he'd want to find out his secret and he happened to make friends with the nosiest lot in the whole school. Just his luck.

"Rem?" It was James's voice.

"Okay, I know it's hard for you guys," Remus said, "But this is a personal secret. One that would really suck if it was found out, especially by you guys."

"Why," goaded Sirius. "It's not like you're afraid that we wouldn't be your friends anymore if we found out."

Remus looked like he had been hit in the stomach. His eyes got big and he bit his lip as if to hold back something he really wanted to say.

"Remus?" James again.

"Yeah, I am afraid of that," Remus said quietly.

Suddenly Mrs. Potter came back into the room. "Remus, darling, your father is here to pick you up."

"See you guys at school," Remus said. Without looking at any of them he walked out of the room. Before long a faint 'pop' was heard indicating that he and his father had left with side-along apparation. Remus was gone now.

"The nerve of him," fumed Sirius, "thinking we wouldn't be his friends if we find out what ever stupid little secret he may have. We should find out his secret and still be his friends just to show-" James threw a pillow at Sirius, harder than usual. When Sirius looked up at his friend, James almost looked mad.

"What? Don't you think that's a good idea?" Sirius asked.

"No. Actually, I don't," James said.

"Why not? Do you doubt the strength of the friendship of the Marauders?" Sirius demanded.

"I didn't till just now," James said rising to his feet and jabbing Sirius's chest with his fingers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius shouted.

"Real friends wouldn't go snooping around where it's not their business," James shouted back.

"But we are the Marauders! Everyone's business is everyone's business; marauder rule number 24." James smacked his friend with the pillow again.

"Don't you think Remus knows that? If it wasn't so important why do you think he wouldn't have told us during the Secret-Telling-Meeting we had in our first year? It must be really important to him for him to beg us not to try to find out," James said.

"What if he's trying to hide something he did that was un-loyal?" Sirius stated. Once again he was treated to another smack from the pillow.

"If he did something untrustworthy and told us looking like he did just now, I would forgive him in an instant and you would too," James said pointing a finger at Sirius. "We are the ones not being good friends if we go snooping around somewhere where we clearly aren't wanted."

Sirius looked down at his feet. James was right. Remus wouldn't ask so much from them if it wasn't important.

"But we go snooping around where we aren't wanted all the time," Peter said.

"Yeah, but this is different," Sirius sighed. He looked at James then at Peter then at the door Remus had disappeared behind. "We at least got to let him know we're there for him and no matter what, we'd still be his friends.

**a/n: Thoughts? Ideas? Questions? Love it? Hate it? Whatever? **_**Sirius**_**ly. What do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wolf in Me, Chapter 2**

**A lot of you have been asking how old they are here. I'm going to say third year because that's when I've always imagined them finding out. Probably because that's when the trio found out.**

Remus's mother made an attempt to comb his hair as he readied to board the Hogwarts Express. Platform 9 3/4 was completely empty except for him and his family.

"Mother, must you really? There isn't going to be anyone for me to look good for," Remus complained.

His mother simply smiled fondly before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you at Christmas."

Remus gave her a kiss and gave his dad and younger brother and sister a hug before boarding the train. It was rather lonely on board. It would be the first year that he wouldn't ride to Hogwarts with his friends.

Remus sighed before shoving his luggage up on the racks. He realized that it was unnecessary to put them up there but he did it just for the sake of tradition. He sighed as the train slowly pulled out of the station. He waved good-bye to his family and as soon as they were out of sight he spread out on the seat and went to sleep.

Remus woke to violent shaking. He opened his eyes to see Sirius shaking him and laughing. Remus gave a shout and feel off his seat.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter and went to help his friend up. Soon James was by his side helping Remus up too. Peter was sitting on the seat across from him giggling away.

"What's going on?" Remus stammered.

Sirius laughed again. Peter shouted "Surprise."

"We have to have our meeting," James said casually. "Our parents owled Dumbledore and he was fine with the idea of us going with you early."

"But what about me?" Remus asked with a shaky voice. "What if I didn't want you to come with?" They would notice his disappearance even more if it was only those four at the castle.

"Look, Remus," Sirius said. "We understand that something is going on this week that is important to you that we don't find out about. We're not going to try to find out what that is. For once we have decided to respect your privacy."

Remus stared at Sirius like he had lost his mind.

"I guess James must have knocked some sense into you," Remus said finally.

"Literally."

James and Peter burst out laughing and soon Remus and Sirius had as well. When the laughing died down Remus looked each of them in the eye. They smiled back at him and Remus felt like if he wasn't careful he'd cry. That was the last thing he wanted to do in front of Sirius.

"Thanks guys," Remus said.

"But you got to know though," James said. "That no matter what your oh so secret secret is, we won't stop being your friends no matter what."

"I'd like to believe you, James," Remus said sadly, "But you'd have to know what's going on and still say that for me to really believe that."

James nodded. Remus's heart felt like it was going to burst. His friends were the best in the world. But that was why they could never find out. He wouldn't be able to live without them.

Once they got to Hogwarts they all took their stuff up to their dorm. It felt very strange not having the halls full to bursting on returning to Hogwarts. When they made their way to the great hall for dinner, they found a smaller table in the place of the larger four. Only several of the teachers were there but four empty plates sat their waiting for occupants. The Marauders went and sat down, Dumbledore nodded at them politely.

"I trust your trip was pleasant enough," Dumbledore said once the four had sat down. James nodded and started filling his plate with food.

"It was very nice," Remus said. "Except this lot didn't tell me they were coming with."

"We half-scared him out of his wits," Sirius laughed. "You should have seen your face, Rem." He gave Remus a nudge with his elbow.

"You should have seen yours. Do you know how odd you look when you're laughing flat out loud and you are inches away from my face?" Remus said. "It's no wonder I feel off my seat!"

The four friends burst into laughing. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and even Professor McGonagall smiled at the theatrics of the four.

That night when they were all in there four poster beds, Remus couldn't help but smile. He remembered how scared he was in his first year. He felt a werewolf would never make friends. But he had made friends with the three most loyal people there.

As he lay there, slowly falling asleep, he didn't even dread the fact that the next day was full moon. Something about how they said it, or maybe just the fact that it was Sirius who said it, but Remus felt sure that they would leave him alone the next night. The fact that wouldn't have to lie to his friends was enough to make the thought of another transformation bearable.

**I'm sorry this is shorter than last time. I think by the end of the next chapter, the other three will know. I'm also planning on having the story of how Remus got bit in the first place in here. R&R **_**please**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sure you all know that I don't own Harry Potter….**

Remus had never felt this happy after a transformation. Knowing that he wouldn't have to tell his friends that an aunt died or his mother was sick, again, made him want to skip back the Gryffindor common room. And indeed if he hadn't been limping slightly, he would have.

James, Sirius and Peter were playing exploding snap when Remus walked in. The three of them looked at him curiously as he sat down next to them. It was a while and a couple rounds of Exploding Snap till anyone said anything.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell us what you did last night?" James asked, concerned. Remus didn't meet his friend's eyes but merely nodded.

"You look like you didn't sleep a wink," Pete said brightly. James rolled his eyes. It looked a lot worse than that.

"Does it really," Remus asked sounding like he was only half paying attention.

"I didn't sleep ether," Sirius said whined. "My bed is right across from the window and there was a full moon last night. Even the curtains didn't help."

James's eyes narrowed suddenly, but no one noticed though because Peter and Sirius kept looking at Remus and Remus kept starring at his cards like there was no tomorrow. Someone who knew James well could tell it was the look he got when he suspected something. He usually got that look when he thought someone was acting a little too friendly right before they tried to prank the marauders. But they themselves being the masters of pranks, it hardly ever worked out for who ever was trying to get them. This time he suspected Remus, not of a prank, but something he promised himself he wouldn't voice.

"Remus," James said suddenly, making the other three jump. Remus, having been startled actually looked up at James. James tilted his head to one side and studied his friends face. It had several minor scratches on it and his eyes were dark with fatigue. He wanted to ask him, to tell him what he suspected, but it wasn't his place. He'd promised.

Remus could tell his friend was dying to ask him something. "I don't want to tell you were I was last night, James. That's final," Remus said firmly. James nodded.

"It's just you look a bit roughed up, Rem," James said. "I figured that if something is bothering you, now would be the best time to talk about it. Nobody is here but us right now. You have to understand, our best friend says he can't tell us where he's going, but he comes back looking- well looking like you do right now. You know why we're concerned."

"I was down by the Willow last night," Remus said. That kind of explained the scratches.

"What were you doing down there?" Sirius asked.

"That's the part I'm not telling you," Remus snapped. Sirius made a face but he didn't say anymore.

The four headed down to lunch. Remus had calmed down from the discussion before and now had his face buried in a book. It was not uncustomary for Remus to walk and read at the same time. His friends still marveled at how easily he managed it.

"Whatcha reading, Rem?" Sirius asked looking over his friend's shoulder.

"Well I was just flipping through my Transformations book. I came across some interesting stuff," Remus pointed to a paragraph from his book.

James had come over too and looked at what Remus was pointing to. "Animagi," James read aloud. "What about them?"

"Well I just thought it was interesting. You know they can't change into any animal. Only the one that is most like them," Remus explained.

"What do you think I'd turn into?" Peter asked. Sirius looked him up and down.

"A turtle," he said finally. James burst into laughing. Sirius turned on him.

"Don't you think he'd be a good turtle?" he demanded of James.

"Well I was thinking he'd be a better gecko," James said defiantly. Remus snorted in laughter.

"Well I think Rem would be a horse!" Sirius said.

"I thought he'd be a great hawk!" James answered back.

"I thought he'd be a bookworm!" Peter said, giggling away. Sirius gave out a bark of laughter and slapped him on the back.

"Good one, Pete," Sirius said. "What do you think I would be?"

"Mmm… a dog," Remus said, not looking up from his book.

"Oh. That's soooo original, Remus," remarked Sirius.

"What did you want him to say?" James asked. "A cow?" Sirius made a dive for his friend but missed.

"Well you'd be a… a sheep," Sirius said, making another dive. James ducked behind Peter and Sirius bumped into him instead.

"A sheep? I thought you were trying to insult me, Sirius," James laughed as he helped his two friends up. Remus continued to walk and read.

"Well then, you'd be a moose," Sirius said as he stepped in front of Remus and casually shut the Transformations book in his face like it was something he did every day, which it was. Remus rolled his eyes and put the book in his bag.

"Oh! That one got me!" James said dramatically, leaning back and pressing his hands to his heart like he had been stabbed.

Remus gave James a shove which nearly knocked him over. "Get over it, you," he said.

By that time they had gotten to the great hall and they sat down with the other teachers. There was a new teacher sitting there that day. She was a middle aged, mild mannered looking witch. Her red hair was flecked with gray and her robes were several shades of green.

Dumbledore introduced her as Professor Rizendale. She was to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Hello, boys," Professor Rizendale said as she shook all their hands in turn. "It's very nice to meet all of you. I was wondering if you could come up and help me get the class room ready for the year this afternoon. This is my first time teaching and I'd like your opinions on some things."

Sirius started to groan but Remus kicked him from under the table. "Sure we'd love to help," Sirius said, through gritted teeth, glaring at Remus. Professor Rizendale didn't seem to notice.

"Grand!" she said. "I'll expect you around three."

**Alright, I know I said they were going to find out about Remus's secret. I like how this turned out though. Who wants to rush it anyway?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews everybody! I know it's been a while since I updated this. I promise I haven't forgotten. **

The four friends were now making their way up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room. Between Sirius's whining, Peter's constant questions and Remus's freakish walking and reading stunt, James felt like he was going to implode.

"Why, Remus?! Why?!" Sirius said for the umpteenth time that afternoon. "She probably just wants us to line up some book selves and frankly, I'd like to wait till she gives me detention-"

"You're planning on serving detention already?" Remus asked, cutting Sirius off.

"Well I've served detention with every teacher here so far, except the headmaster. Oh, and Professor Binns. He never notices anything," Sirius said matter-o-factly. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Why couldn't she just use a charm to straighten the book shelves?" Peter asked confused.

"Ether because Professor Rizendale has decided that we deserve detention just by looking at us or that's not what she needs help with at all," James said, obviously annoyed.

The group had now made their way to the door and Sirius tapped smartly on it.

"Rizzy!" Sirius called playfully. "We are here!"

Professor Rizendale opened the door with the expression on one trying to hide a smile.

"Professor Rizendale, please," she said firmly. Sirius gave her big puppy-dog eyes that he usually saved for Professor McGonagall.

Professor Rizendale held his gaze with narrowed eyes while she opened the door to let the group in. Remus, Peter and James walked in, but Sirius stayed where he had been standing, still treating the new teacher to what he called his "irresistible look." Unfortunately the name wasn't true because it had no affect on Male Professors or McGonagall which was most of teachers at Hogwarts. It did have a pleasing effect on young women his age though.

Professor Rizendale was able to meet the black-haired youth's eyes for about thirty more seconds, then realizing she couldn't take it, she threw her hands up in the air.

"Oh! You can't be serious," she cried to the ceiling.

"Oh, but I am," Sirius said.

Professor Rizendale shook her head, the motioned for Sirius to enter as well.

The class room hadn't been decorated at all. There were only a couple of book selves labeled simply Years 1-3, 4-5 and 6-7. All the books were completely straight.

"Um… Professor?" Peter said timidly. Professor Rizendale looked at him kindly. "What is it that you wanted us here for?" The Professor's face broke out in a grin.

"To tell you the truth, I wanted to try out a short lesson on you boys," she said simply. "No homework I promise," she said as Peter's face paled. He nodded but didn't say anything.

"Now, do you all have your wands with you?" she asked sweetly. James's hand flew to his pocket and soon Sirius was suspended in the air by his feet.

"No, not at all," James said grinning evilly. Sirius was thrashing from up in the air.

"James! You traitor! If I ever get my hands on you- Ahhh!" with a smirk and a swish of her wand, Sirius was right side up again.

"I'll take that as a yes anyway, Mr. Potter," Professor Rizendale said. She walked over to her desk and picked up a small box on it which was shaking uncontrollably.

"Don't worry, it's just a Boggart in there," she said cheerily. Peter looked like he was going to wet himself. "Do you all know what a Boggart is?"

"A shape-shifter," Remus said lazily, as if he had memorized the passage from the book. "It takes the form of the thing that scares us most. Laughter will finish it off and the charm that will force it into something comical is Riddikulus."

"Very good!" The professor exclaimed. "If term had started by now, I would have given you points for that." Sirius snorted because saying that you deserved points and that you actually got points were two different things.

"Now, if you all think of what you are most frightened of, then think of a way to make is seem-"

"Professor?" Remus interrupted. Rizendale looked at Remus. She was slightly annoyed at being interrupted as it was a pet peeve of hers.

"Yes, Remus?" She asked.

"Can I talk to you before we start this?" He asked. Then he added, "Alone?"

Professor Rizendale looked at the other three boys then motioned for Remus to go up to her room.

Once they were up there and she had cast a silencing charm on the door Remus started talking.

"Professor, I don't think I can face my Boggart in front of my friends," Remus said.

The Professor looked at him curiously. "Aren't you in Gryffindor?" she asked.

"Yes, well… it's just. What I'm afraid of might cause my friends to not want to be friends with me," Remus tried to explain.

"You're Remus Lupin, aren't you?" Rizendale said finally. "The one with the monthly issue?"

Remus wrinkled his nose. "I wish you wouldn't describe it like that," he said. Rizendale laughed. Then her face became firm set again.

"Remus, it wont be fair if I let some students get out of this class when school starts just because they are afraid," she said simply. "If you want, I can send you away for something now and you and I can practice with you Boggart so you can face it quickly enough so no one will notice what it is when class starts."

Remus looked at the floor. That would make him a coward though. Knowing that he couldn't face a stupid Boggart-moon, in front of his friends or not, would haunt him the rest of his life. Dang it! Was he a Gryffindor or not?

"I'll do it," Remus said quietly. Rizendale patted his back.

"If that's your choice," she said simply. Suddenly there was an explosion from the classroom.

"I was wondering when that would happen," Remus muttered as he and the Professor hurried back to the class room.

Apparently, unable to find the key for the box, Sirius had tried a spell to open it. Unfortunately it worked.

Sirius's father was pacing up and down in front of Sirius. Apparently that was the form his Boggart took.

Sirius's face was set as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the dark haired, dark eyed man pacing in front of him.

"Riddikulus!" Sirius said at his Boggart-Father. When Mr. Black turned and started pacing the other way, he trip on his shoe laces and fell to the floor with a high pitched scream.

"Ha!" Sirius cried, pointing at the figure on the ground as if he had just tripped his real father.

Professor Rizendale and Remus had joined the other three. The professor rolled her eyes then motioned for James to go next. Remus was brainstorming for a way he could make the moon that he dreaded so much funny.

James was facing the Boggart now it had taken the form of Severus Snape and Lily Evans… making out. James jumped forward and yelled "Riddikulus" at the two figures. Snape's hair turned into slimy seaweed that started moving in every direction. Lily screamed and launched herself into James's arms. James let out a hearty laugh before letting Peter have a go.

At first the Boggart was confused on what is should turn into with Peter. Remus guessed it was because Peter was afraid of so many things. Finally is decided and a great fat cat. It had an ugly face and looked completely grumpy. Suddenly it lunged at Peter, mouth open and claws out.

"Riddikulus," Peter squeaked. The cat hit and invisible glass wall between it and Peter and slowly slid to the floor.

"You're up, Remus," James said.

Remus stumbled towards the Boggart. As expected, it took the form of the moon instantly. It was big and full. Remus felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. No! He felt the hairs growing! What if the Boggart moon caused him to transform completely?

"Riddikulus!" Remus screamed. The moon shattered like it was nothing more than a plate and fell to the floor. Remus looked down at his hands and saw a tiny bit of fur starting to disappear.

"And I wondered why the hat didn't put me in Ravenclaw," Remus muttered. With out even looking up at his friends, Remus turned and hurried out the door. And he ran. He didn't know where he was going to go but he had to get away.

He would have never agreed to face the Boggart if he thought he was going to start transforming. What if he had transformed all the way? He could have hurt his friends….

His friends…. If they were still that. There was no doubt about what Remus had been hiding from them now. He figured they would just see that the Boggart was a moon and ask why he was afraid of it.

Remus found himself by the Whooping Willow. Without even knowing why, he waved his wand and caused a stick to his the hidden knot. When the branches froze, he ducked into the hidden passage way and headed to the Shrieking Shack.

**Alright, how did everyone like that? Just so you know, the Boggart wouldn't have affected Remus's mind. Just make him all hairy…. He'll have to be quicker next time. Read and review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OOOOOoooo! I left you all hanging didn't I! (Laughs evilly) Whatever…. **

As the Boggart turned on Remus it changed into something James first took to be a crystal ball. But then Remus started to shake. His whole body went rigid. He just stood there, standing frozen in front of his Boggart.

That's when James saw it. The dark grey hair slowly growing from every exposed inch of skin on Remus. The hair on his hands had almost reached a quarter of an inch in length, when Remus blinked hard and cried "Riddikulus!" The silver orb that hung in the air shattered and lay among the floor.

Professor Rizendale sprung forward. The Boggart turned into a young man laying face down with blood dripping from a gash in his head. With out even bothering to perform the "Riddikulus," Rizendale levitated the still form into an empty foot locker. Once the Boggart was secure in someplace dark, it started shaking again.

But the boys hardly noticed any of that. Remus was watching his hands with a sad familiarity. The hair went down all the way, but Remus never looked up. It was then that James realized it. Remus was a werewolf.

"And I wondered why the hat didn't put me in Ravenclaw," Remus muttered. James saw tears streaming down Remus's face. Remus probably didn't even notice. James was about to step forward to help his friend. With what, he didn't know. But Remus needed help.

Suddenly he was off! Remus turned on his heel and dashed out the door.

"Wait, Remus," it was Peter's voice.

"Rem!" Sirius called after the retreating form.

"Come on," James said. Suddenly the door slammed shut. The three friends almost ran into it. They turned around to see Professor Rizendale pointing her wand at the door.

"Professor! Let us go!" Sirius growled.

Professor Rizendale looked at Sirius sadly but firmly. "Let him be," she said.

"You don't understand, Professor," James said. "Remus needs US! He doesn't need to be alone! Didn't you see what the Boggart did to Remus?"

The Professor shook her head and buried her face in her hand. "I didn't think that the Boggart moon would affect him," she said.

Sirius made a face. "No body blames you. Remus is running away. We just found out our best friend's a werewolf. He just went through his second transformation in the past twenty four hours. Can we PLEASE go now?"

James goggled at his friend, not quite sure why Sirius actually understanding what just happened was surprising him. Also even James hadn't picked up that that was Remus's second transformation this month. That must have been where he was last night.

"Wait here," Rizendale said. She ran up to her office.

Frustrated, James tried the door again. It was still locked. Sirius went over and kicked the Bogart's box. Peter sat down and hugged his knees.

"He thought we would just leave him," Sirius muttered to himself. "He was only a werewolf. I thought he was hiding some dark magic or something._ 'Sirius if you find out my big secret you won't want to be friends with me anymore.' _Get over yourself. We're not that thick. But we can't even prove it to you because we're TRAPPED IN A CLASSROOM!" Sirius banged on the door. Perhaps the realization that they were trapped in a classroom of all places startled him because the bolt holding the door shut cracked and the door swung open at impact.

The three of them were about to run when they heard voices. Professor Dumbledore was coming down the steps, he obviously came by floo. Ignoring the headmaster's calling, Sirius, James and Peter ran.

"Sorry, Professor!" James shouted over his shoulder. "Remus needs us!" James wasn't sure but he thought he saw Dumbledore raise his hand as if motioning them to go on. James knew that the old wizard was very capable of stopping them.

MoonyWormtailPadfootProngsMoonyWormtailPadfootProngsMoonyWormtailPadfootProngs

Remus paced in the Shrieking Shack. He almost wanted his friends to come looking for him. Dumbledore would probably know where to find him, but he didn't want to be found by Dumbledore. He didn't want to hear why he should continue school without friends.

Friends. What an easy thing to take for granted. Remus thrived on his friendship. He couldn't live without his friends. But one day you wake up with them and the next moment they most likely wouldn't have anything to do with you. It had happened before.

He remembered the wizard boy that lived next door to him. David. David had been his best friend. They were two peas in a pod, practically inseparable. David was always reading when he wasn't talking to Remus. It was David that taught Remus to read and walk at the same time. But Remus had been young and foolish and told David what he was. After that David wouldn't speak to him. It had torn Remus apart and it would happen again.

Despair. That was all Remus could think about. He threw himself at the closest wall. He had no friends. He wouldn't be able to face them every day at school. He'd go home. He'd never get a proper education, but what did it matter because no one would hire a werewolf anyway. He had no future.

MoonyWormtailPadfootProngsMoonyWormtailPadfootProngsMoonyWormtailPadfootProngs

James pulled the map the Marauders were working on out of his back pocket. Right now that they could get to show up on the map were the four of them. (James was working on getting Lily Evans to show up) Right now that was all that they needed.

"He's in the Shrieking Shack," James said as they ran down the school corridors.

"What in Merlin's Pants is he doing in there?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Peter said, panting heavily. "I heard that the Shrieking Shack is haunted."

"I don't care if there are a million ghosts between us and Remus, we're going in there," James exclaimed.

Sirius made a war cry and the three boys dashed to out of the Hogwarts castle. Remus needed them.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the prolonged update

**Sorry for the prolonged update. I've got too many in progress stories. Bla! Anyway here is the long awaited update.**

The walk to Hogsmead was long but the three boys insisted on running there the whole way. At least they tried. As soon as Peter collapsed out of breath they slowed their steps and continued walking as fast as they could.

The Shrieking Shack stood lonely off to one side of the wizarding village. The boys made their way over there trying to stop their knees from shaking. Peter was failing that as well.

The Shack loomed before them. It looked eerie, old and creepy and even Sirius, who enjoyed taking risks, didn't want to go in there.

"Well," James said finally, "Let's go."

Silently the trio walked up to the door of the shack. Upon reaching it, Sirius lifted a hand to knock on the door. James hand snapped out and caught his wrist. Sirius looked at him quizzically and James shook his head.

Peter was oblivious to the silent argument his friends were having and before anyone realized what he was doing, he reached forward and turned the handle of the door. The whole building was ever so slightly tilted to one side and the big door was extremely heavy. Therefore, the only thing holding the door shut was the latch and when Peter opened it, the door swung open effortlessly and slammed into a wall on the inside with no little amount of noise. James and Sirius's heads turned to look at their friend who grinned sheepishly.

Sirius rolled his eyes and James released his friend's wrist and walked forward into the building. It was dusty but that was it. No ghosts. No ghouls.

"Well," Sirius said suddenly, making his comrades jump, "This is creepy."

"Shhhhh," Peter hushed franticly. James shook his head.

"No, I think Sirius is right Pete. Or at least what his sarcasm was implying. There isn't anything in here but Rem," James stated looking around.

The layer of dust on the ground was undisturbed however.

"Where did he come in?" Sirius wondered out loud.

Suddenly there was a bang from up stairs and Peter squeaked in fright. James and Sirius went ridged with fear.

Another bang followed. This time they heard a human yell accompanying it.

'Remus,' James mouthed to his friends. They relaxed but not much. The banging and yelling continued and Sirius led the way up the stairs, wand out and ready.

The Marauders reached the level the noise was coming from.

"Sounds like he's banging himself against the wall," Sirius whispered. He led them faster down the hallway toward the noise.

Suddenly Sirius stopped. Pete and James almost collided into him. There in the thick layer of dust was a paw print. Sirius stood frozen looking at it for a full twenty seconds. James and Peter peered around his shoulder. The paw print was huge! Just imagining the size of the wolf that fit it…

James shook the fearful thought out of his head, and then abruptly decided to help Sirius do the same. The thwack of his hand against the back of his friends head just happened to be in-between the crash-and-yell combination coming from the end of the hall. The pattern of it paused for a moment before continuing.

"He's only a werewolf, mate," James whispered and Sirius nodded, biting his lip, before setting his face and continuing.

When they got to the end of the hall and peered in the door they could clearly make out Remus's form and he was indeed throwing him-self against the wall.

Sirius huffed. The three backed up to decide their approach.

"The big drama queen," Sirius muttered as James pulled them down the hall.

"I know," James sighed. "I get why he would expect normal people to end a friendship over being a werewolf. But maybe he didn't realize that we aren't in the least bit normal."

Sirius and Peter chortled.

"I say we surprise him like we did on the train," Peter suggested. Sirius silently pumped his fist in the air, showing his approval of the idea. Another shuddering bang came from the room down the hall.

MoonyWormtailPadfootProngsMoodyWormtailPadfootProngsMoodyWormtailPadfootProngs

Remus growled as he plunged himself into the wall again and again. His despair quickly flashed to frustration and then despair again.

Why did they have to come with him early? Why couldn't they have just left him alone? Why a boggart? Why did he have to be bitten in the first place!? Why him?

All through out his frustrated blows at the wall Remus kept imagining what his friends would say if they could see him.

"Stupid, dog," James would say. "That creep has been lying to us for the last two years!"

But another, more practical James voice would say, "Remus, seriously, you're worked up over nothing. You don't even know what we think about this yet."

Angry Sirius would say, "I've been trying to escape dark magic and dark creatures my whole life and now my own fellow marauder happens to be a werewolf! You can't trust anyone these days!"

Another angry Sirius voice would say, "Darn it, Remus! What do you take us for idiots!? Like we would really just walk away from you because you're weirder than Peter."

Peter would squeak in fright often but sometimes he'd pat his shoulder and tell him he was still Remus.

Remus always ignored the second voices. He knew it was just his hope running away just to be crushed again when his friends shunned him when he found the guts to return to the castle.

"Ahhh!" Remus screamed one final time smashing his fists into the wall. Part of the walling crumbled with the impact. Remus stayed up against the wall with his eyes and fists clenched shut, breathing hard.

Slowly he opened his eyes. There were other marks made in the walling next to the one he'd just made with his fists. He ran his fingers over the deep scratches his claws had made the night before. Then he traced his hands over the indents he made with his fists.

Even when he was human he couldn't escape from what he was. He still destroyed. He still scared people. Wolf or human. His knees gave way and he sunk to the floor, still leaning against the wall.

"So what happened back there?" Peter's voice was saying. Hope was running away again. Remus did his best to ignore the voices.

"Hmmm… I don't know," James said disinterested, like his attention was elsewhere. Remus shook his head, thinking that he was losing his mind. Those voices sounded incredibly close.

"I think Remus turned into a werewolf or a who-wolf, which-wolf, when-wolf… a what-the-heck-is-that-wolf…. Whatever," Sirius responded also sounding distracted.

"Whatcha reading?" Peter asked the two.

Remus's head perked up. He hadn't heard that one before. The voices always involved his "monthly issue" as Professor Rizendale had put it so nicely. Sirius _reading_ though, that was a stretch.

"Mmm…. Transformation text book," Sirius responded.

Now _that_ was weird. He didn't even think that Sirius knew the words 'text book.'

"What!?" Apparently Peter didn't know Sirius knew those words too.

"We're planning the ultimate prank, Pete!" James explained. "When were in our seventh year we'll be transforming people into animals! Then during that whole class Sirius and I will talk, whisper, pass notes, whatever until McGonagall asks us to transform each other as punishment because we were so obviously not paying attention."

Remus listened harder. He had no idea where the James-voice in his head was going with this.

"Then," Sirius continued, "We'll do it! She'll be so surprised she'll give us points and shut up!"

"Or give you detention for distracting her other students," Remus muttered.

"Oh, but I'll give her my irresistible look!" Sirius explained.

Remus, humped, "How do you plan to transfigure each other if you are going to make such an effort of not paying attention?"

"That's the best part," James said. "We'll be Animagi! Did you know that someone in their Animagus form isn't affected by a werewolf bite?"

"Really? Awesome!" said Sirius. "Then we could come up here with Rem when he transforms so he won't have to be all alone in this stinky shack."

There was the connection. Die, Hope, Die! It's inevitable anyway. Remus banged his head against the wall.

"_James_," Sirius whined, "Moony is getting moody again."

"Moony?" Remus mumbled.

"That'd be you, my good friend," Sirius said simply. "Werewolf, Moon, Moony. Keep up with me here."

There was a long pause. The voices had stopped. Maybe hope finally died like it was going to.

"Maybe he though he was just hearing things," Peter suggested. Remus heard a smack like a palm against a forehead.

"That would explain it!" James said. "Come on Sirius!"

"GAH!" Remus screamed as suddenly two sets of hands grabbed his arms and hauled him back towards the musty bed in the room and threw him down on it next to Peter.

James and Sirius stood over him studying him.

"Have you lost your mind, Rem?" Sirius said.

Remus stared at his friends- well companions at least- maybe now he was hallucinating.

"Maybe," Remus said quietly. James rolled his eyes and smacked him over the head.

"We're really here," he said handing Remus The Map. The Map didn't lie. All four names of the Marauders were in the shrieking shack.

Remus let the idea sink in. His friends were here, they weren't scared of him, and by the sound of it they wanted to help! He cautiously let relief wash over him.

"Siriusly, Remus," Sirius said. "You're such a drama queen. Like we would really just walk away from you because you're weirder than Peter."

Remus laughed.


End file.
